


Electrophoresis

by justsomerain



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied Relationships, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsomerain/pseuds/justsomerain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simmons loves electrophoresis. It's neat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electrophoresis

There was nothing quite as beautiful as a well performed electrophoresis, if Jemma had to be completely honest. There were many, many things in the field of biochemistry, and a whole lot of things far more complicated that she had worked on getting her PhD, and on the Academy, and on the Bus, but electrophoresis was still one of her favourites.

It was simple, in a way, a steady hand, and carefully pipetting the DNA mixture into the tiny wells, before hooking it up to a battery and running the gel was beautiful in and of itself, but her favourite, no matter how silly, would always be the results.

Those little gels on a lightbox, comparing the markers to the standard, and it could tell you so terribly much, if you performed it well.

A small smile crept over Jemma’s face, as she looked over Fitz’s shoulder, while he filled the wells of the gel he was set on running, just because there was so much time to keep yourself busy while flying. Beautiful indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Electrophoresis: a technique used in DNA processing, where after breaking the DNA into fragments, it is run on a plate of gel on a constant current. Because the DNA fragments are mixed with a dye, after running the gel, it displays bands which can be compared to a DNA standard. Often used to see if certain markers are present in the DNA. The results of electrophoresis are interpreted with help of the DNA standard run on the same plate.
> 
> [A short graphic explaining electrophoresis.](http://healthinformatics.wikispaces.com/file/view/Electrophoresis_%5B2%5D.jpg/33241701/Electrophoresis_%5B2%5D.jpg)
> 
> [An example of an electrophoresis result.](http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/6/60/Gel_electrophoresis_2.jpg)


End file.
